Vaya combinacion
by Lizz-Nightroad
Summary: Un libro con pies y un Hielo andante, Vaya combinación. ¡Quien te quiere te aporrea! Y vaya que porrazos se pegan estos dos! Oneshot. Dramione. La biblioteca si que encierra secretos.


**Holap :)**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con un one-shot...**

**este recién es mi segundo fic, entonces creo que para entrar en calor seguiré escribiendo oneshots... pero ya estoy preparando un fic largo, con capítulos y cosas... etcétera.**

**También intentaré oneshots con otras parejas, digo, para variar un poco.**

**Canción recomendada para este fic : Dig - Incubus creo que le viene. O almenos esa es la canción que escuchaba mientras lo escribía.**

**Bueno, disfruten! **

* * *

_Si tan sólo hubiese sabido que ese día sería diferente…_

Draco Malfoy… caminando por los pasillos, con su mirada altiva, seguro de sí mismo. Ese día había sido perfecto, sin rastro de Granger. Por eso él era capaz de caminar como si fuese el dueño del mundo, y aunque sea como un pequeño brillo de luz, hasta llegar a casi-sentirlo. Las chicas suspiraban, evidentemente por él, abriéndose paso entre toda la gente. Se destacaba entre la multitud en muchos sentidos; primero por su altura, su cabello, su seguridad, su porte, elegancia. Y más que nada por ser tan atractivo. No hay rastro de Pansy, eso lo hace poder moverse más ágilmente por los pasillos, libre… dentro de lo que a alguien como él se le está "_permitido"_.

Pero nada era perfecto por completo, sino sería hostigante. Aún así siempre preferimos evitarnos problemas y sentirnos plenos, sin darnos cuenta de que en realidad lo que nos hace _vivir_son las cosas que nos dañan, nos hacen sentir tristes y… humanos.

Granger caminaba en dirección contraria a él, bastante cerca de cruzársele por el lado, mientras estaba sumida en la lectura de un libro con la cubierta morada. Su bolso negro (probablemente lleno de libros) se movía al compás de sus pasos, y por la forma en la que se le clavaba en el hombro derecho, se veía muy pesado.

A Draco se le ocurrió pensar por unos minutos que en todo este castillo no existía alguien lo suficientemente caballeroso como para detenerse, mirarla y ayudarla con su pesado bolso. Pero luego quitó rápidamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza, ya que podría llevarle a la idea de que _él_tenía que ser dicho caballero, y aunque no lo hiciera de todas formas, el hecho de ya tenerlo en su mente le hacía sentir más culpable. Levantó su cabeza un poco más y se percató del pasillo donde se encontraba; camino a la biblioteca.

"_¡Genial!"_pensó mientras se recriminaba el hecho de no planear sus recorridos para no encontrarse con Granger. Pero ya que lo había hecho, sintió la amargura de nuevo en su pecho, como le sucedía desde hace algún tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que le llevaba a insultarla y tener deseos de herirla, era el simple hecho de que sentía una atracción hacia ella, o más que eso, Malfoy lo sabía, era más que una simple atracción, pero el hecho de tener que admitírselo sobrepasaba sus niveles sentimentales. Si ya había tardado años en abrir los ojos para al menos dejar de negarse que existía atracción entre esos dos imanes de carga opuesta. Desde ese entonces, sus insultos hacia ella se hacían mas frecuentes, intentando sacarse la angustia de su pecho aunque sea a puntazo de dolor.

Su rumbo cambió una vez que Hermione pasó de largo por al lado de él. Draco volteó y la siguió sigilosamente hasta la biblioteca… tan silenciosamente, que ni siquiera él mismo notó que la seguía en la realidad, y no en un sueño.

* * *

_Hermione se veía en el espejo, cubierta de una túnica negra, su cara quedaba semi-oculta tras la capucha. _

_Intentaba sonreír, pero su reflejo soltó una lágrima._

_Se sacó la capucha e intentó sonreír de nuevo, pero su reflejo soltó más y más lágrimas._

_Ella soltó una carcajada, y su reflejo un sollozo._

_Ella siguió riendo, oprimiéndose su zona abdominal, y su reflejo seguía llorando, mientras se oprimía el pecho._

_Ella suspiró para recuperar el aire, y su reflejo se desplomó frente a sus ojos._

Despertó en el sillón de la sala común, frente a la chimenea. Definitivamente el calor le hacía dormir, por lo que tomó el libro que tenía frente a ella _"Runas antiguas avanzado",_ cubierta morada y se encaminó a un lugar sin calefacción llamado biblioteca. Aunque no estaban en época, ese día había un frío curioso, como expectante, y llovía. No se detuvo a pensar en su sueño ni por un segundo, y cuando un pequeño indicio de pensamiento se le acercó, abrió su libro y caminó hacia la biblioteca con él entre las manos. Después de todo, no necesitaba mirar hacia donde iba, ya que se sabía el camino de memoria.

Pero entonces sintió un olor que ella conocía, Draco Malfoy. Olor a superioridad, a virilidad, a asfixiante elegancia. No levantó su vista ni por un segundo. No quería tener problemas, no ese día. Pasó de largo y suspiró cuando llegó a la biblioteca… sin darse cuenta de que _alguien_la había seguido hasta ese lugar.

* * *

Draco no pudo iniciar ningún tipo de "conversación" con Hermione de la forma en la que siempre lo hacía. Con un frío y despreocupado "_Granger_". Sino que aún sin hacer ningún sonido, se metió en una de las estanterías… 

_¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde?..._Pensaba Draco apoyado contra una pila de libros llenos de polvo. Usualmente si alguien te gusta, tratas de acercarte a la persona, ganarte su confianza y poco a poco ir experimentando más allá. ¿Por qué él no tenía la libertad de hacer algo así¿Por qué su sangre pura se había convertido en su herramienta, pero también en su maldición? Quería… _necesitaba_libertad de poder querer a quien tenía que ser querido por él, no a quien _debía_serlo. Por eso no podía admitirse que hacia Granger sentía más que una atracción física. Porque en realidad lo que a él le volvía loco era imaginarse a él y a ella viviendo juntos. Él haciendo locuras, y ella como la voz de la razón. Le encantaba su tono de superioridad al responder una pregunta; le gustaba porque se parecía al de él, pero él sabía que en realidad esa superioridad era el resultado de una máscara que ambos usaban para ser personas que no eran… plenas.

A pesar de ser tan diferentes, sentían lo mismo. Una máscara sobre sus rostros. Obligaciones por haber elegido ser quienes eran. Y es tan angustiante que de un momento a otro se olvidaron de que en realidad habían elegido jugar ese papel. El mundo te obliga a ser extremadamente consecuente con lo que algún día dices ser. Cuando en realidad todo es causa de una mala decisión, o varias.

Hermione tomó la mala decisión de ser un libro con pies. Y Draco la de ser un Hielo andante.

**_Vaya combinación._**

Draco se sintió con las fuerzas de por primera vez hablar con Granger de manera civilizada. Ella tenía que saber como se sentía él. Y lo iba a hacer, ese mismo día. Sólo tenía que salir de esa estantería, caminar hacia ella y decírselo… _salir de la estantería._

_¡Vamos Draco! A la cuenta de tres… uno… dooss... Pero que mierda ¡No soy capaz de salir de una estantería¡Ni que fuera un puto closet! Nunca he sido malo en estas cosas… quizás porque nunca he dicho nada así. Si lo he dicho… pero cuando mis intenciones son otras… ¿Qué intenciones llevo ahora?_

Mientras Draco seguía perdido en sus divagaciones casi-inútiles, Hermione se puso de pie en busca de algún libro, llegando a parar en la estantería donde Draco se encontraba oculto.

-¿Malfoy?- Dijo ella. Draco no sabía si agradecer o lamentar el hecho de que Hermione estuviese ahí. La primera porque así se ahorró la penosa tarea de salir de su escondite. Y la segunda porque no estaba preparado sicológicamente para decirlo en ese mismo instante.

-Hola… Granger.- Dijo con algo de dificultad, y tragando saliva muy disimuladamente.

Hermione sacó un libro y se fue rápidamente.

A Draco esta última acción de la castaña le hizo reflexionar; _"Es sólo una chica, no un dragón"._ Y siguió a Hermione hasta su mesa.

-¿Que quieres?...- Hermione no esperó respuesta y prosiguió – Si lo que buscas es distraerte un rato, y dedicarte a insultarme, hazlo, pero estarás hablando con una pared, porque hoy he activado mi botón de indiferencia contra ti.

-¿Tienes un botón contra mí? – Rió Malfoy, pero no burlón, sino que en cierta forma halagado y divertido.

- … ¿Qué quieres?- Insistió la chica.

-Granger¿estarías dispuesta a escuchar unas cuantas palabras?

Hermione levantó la vista, como queriéndole recordar aquél comentario sobre "El botón de indiferencia contra Malfoy" que había hecho unos segundos atrás.

Malfoy prosiguió con su discurso, estando seguro de que llegaría un momento en el que ella lo escucharía.

-Me gustas. – Rápido, sencillo, preciso. Malfoy se irguió y salió de la biblioteca sin dejarle tiempo a Hermione de reaccionar sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Ella aún tenía fija la vista en la última palabra que había leído en su libro, aunque sin verla, simplemente apoyando el peso de su mirada en ella. No se había movido ni un pelo desde que Draco habló y se fue de la biblioteca. Estaba confundida. ¿Estaba despierta?

Como si hubiese tenido un resorte en la silla, Hermione se puso de pie, y por primera vez en su vida, dejando los libros en la mesa de la vacía biblioteca, se asomó hacia el pasillo por la puerta. Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escalera, ella trató de llenarse de coraje y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar tímidamente.

-… Este… ¿Malfoy?

Draco se volvió, su expresión era la de siempre, pero Hermione de una u otra forma supo que él ya no era el mismo que había olido en el pasillo dos minutos atrás.

-… ¿Puedes… volver acá?

Draco, sin decir nada, entró en la biblioteca de nuevo, y se sentó arrogantemente en la silla que estaba frente a la que estaba ocupando Granger.

_¿¿Cómo puede estar así de sereno después de lo que me acaba de decir??_

-¿Qué pasa, Granger?- Dijo con un pequeño tono de hastío en su voz.

-Pues… - Hermione no sabía como empezar, de repente se había quedado embobada mirando a Draco…- Si todo eso fue una broma, deberías aprender a no jugar con eso.

-¿Por qué no?... yo juego con lo que quiero, Granger.

-Porque es molesto.

-Sólo si tu tienes algo que decir también.

Hermione enmudeció¡él tenía razón¿Por qué debía importarle esta broma más que las demás que Malfoy le hacía a diario? Si tan sólo supiera que esta vez, Draco hablaba en serio.

Ella se sintió humillada, había caído en el juego de Malfoy, y él estaba frente a ella. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Y… después de todo¿quién te dijo que todo esto era una broma?

-Tu actitud.

-Las actitudes pueden ser fingidas, Granger… dudo que eso lo puedas leer en tus libros.

Hermione tenía sus mejillas rosadas, y lo único que deseaba era que Draco se largara de la biblioteca.

-Pero aún así, lamentablemente, es verdad que me gustas.

Draco no podía creer que hubiese hecho la declaración de nuevo. Esto era demasiado.

-Alguien como tú, no puede sentir atracción por nadie que no sea él mismo.

-Dije ¿Me atraes?... Dije que me gustas.

¡Y de nuevo!

-Pues deja de jugar. ¡¡Si ya viste que lamentablemente a mí sí me importa el hecho de que juegues con ese punto!!...

-¿He encontrado tu punto débil?

_Malfoy, eres tan bipolar… le admites que te gusta y sigues con tu burlesca actitud._

-¡Pues fíjate que sí¡Ahora ve a todo el colegio y grita que la sabelotodo come-libros quiere que alguien se fije en ella aunque sea por una vez! – Hermione se reprimió mentalmente por dar tantos detalles. Si antes quería desaparecer, ahora quería morirse.

_Potter y Weasley deben estar muy ocupados con sus novias como para notar que ella está sola todo el día… Y yo debo tener muy poca vida como para haberlo notado… y tengo novia… vaya, estoy mal… Granger me ha dejado con fiebre._

Draco se quedó quieto en su silla. Sabía que estaba humillando a Hermione… y por primera vez, sin quererlo. Sabía que ella lo único que quería era que se vaya y no vuelva a hablarle nunca más. Pero después de todo, seguía siendo un Malfoy… Y los Malfoys hacen lo que se les da la gana. Granger bajó su mirada al libro morado y pretendió seguir leyendo… Ambos sabían que no era así. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer en el libro, sobre la palabra "_perfección"_.

-Malfoy, vete.

Draco no se movió, y esperó a que la castaña lo mirase, porque sabía que en el momento que lo hiciera, entendería que en realidad él no pretendía burlarse de ella. Su mente le gritaba _¡Mírame!_Pero nada ocurría, precisamente porque era su mente la que lo gritaba, por una vez en su vida, tenía que decir algo que no fuese a besos o a miradas, entre insultos y bofetadas. Tenía que hablar.

-Granger… te prometo que si me miras a los ojos y repites que quieres que me vaya, lo haré.

-¡Pues no quiero verte a los ojos y ver tu estúpida cara llena de risa¡Estoy cansada de ser el juguete de todo el mundo! – Hermione de nuevo estaba hablando demasiado, pero esta vez no se detuvo – Puedo permitirme serlo de mis amigos… pero no si viene de mi enemigo. De alguien que se ha pasado todos estos años recordándome lo vulnerable que soy a las palabras. Y como regalo de despedida en Hogwarts, este año me lo ha hecho un infierno. No quiero mirarte, porque sé lo que voy a encontrar. Y no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, porque sé lo que vas a decir, eres tan predecible, Malfoy.

-¡Y tú crees que acaso para mí es fácil admitirte que me gustas! – Draco se puso de pie.- Y lo siento mucho, Granger, pero "alguien como yo" no conoce otra forma de acercarme ti después de años de insultos, sino que mas insultos. Así al menos puedo estar hablando contigo… intercambiando palabras, poder mirarte de más cerca. Y si no me crees, pues vete al infierno, Granger. ¡He tenido suficiente de lidiar con una pared parlante el día de hoy!

-¡Bueno, entonces nada te impide ir a revolcarte con una de tus fans de turno en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con una sangre sucia, Malfoy!

Draco perdió la paciencia, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar al lado de la Gryffindor.

-Escúchame, Granger… lo voy a repetir… Esto no es una broma, de verdad me gustas. Y si prefieres no creerme, allá tú. Pero es tiempo que te des cuenta de lo que en realidad está pasando aquí. Deja de fingir que todo va bien cuando en realidad sabes que estas acá sólo porque tu sala común está vacía. Porque Weasley está muy ocupado con Lavender y Potty con la otra Weasley. Y también admite que el contacto que tenemos todos o casi todos los días en algún pasillo de Hogwarts, donde nos insultamos, es el único que te hace distraer de todo el vacío que sientes.

Hermione bajó su cabeza. Seguía evitando la mirada de Malfoy, pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que mirarlo.

Ese momento no se dejaría esperar ya que Draco levantó la barbilla de la chica y sus miradas se tensaron, dejando que el hilito de visión entre ellos se hubiese podido romper con una respiración mal calculada.

-Admite, Granger, que esperas ese momento…

Una lágrima escapó por los ojos de Hermione, rodando por su mejilla.

-Eres cruel, Malfoy… usas mis debilidades como herramienta… pero hoy, por no serte suficiente, también usas las tuyas contra mí.

Draco sintió esas palabras como daga. La soltó, pero su mirada se mantuvo fija en la de ella.

-No es mi debilidad, Granger, es mi maldición.

-Pues entonces olvidemos este episodio.

-No puedo olvidar que… - Extrañamente, esta vez no era capaz de repetir lo que sentía hacia ella. ¿Es que ya se le había pasado?

-Puedes olvidar que me lo dijiste…

_Aunque no sé si quiera que lo olvides_ pensó Hermione… sus ojos cafés quizás eran muy transparentes, porque Draco pareció saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Tengo ganas de decirte… _**estúpida**_… - La reacción de Hermione fue inmediata, ella abrió sus ojos aún más. Entonces Draco prosiguió. – Dejas que yo malinterprete las cosas que piensas… y decir las cosas que digo, no sé por qué las digo, de todas formas… creo que eso también me convierte en un **_estúpido_**… cualquiera diría que somos tal para cual… ¿Qué dirías tu?

Draco no esperó la respuesta de Hermione, pues sabía que aunque ella hubiese tenido todo el tiempo del mundo, no habría dicho nada.

-Sé que soy un sangre-pura, hijo de un mortífago… sé que soy un Malfoy de Slytherin. Pero… me gustas… aunque yo sepa que estás en Gryffindor… que eres una… hija de muggles, aunque sepa que eres una sabelotodo come-libros. Y yo sé que tu sabes que quizás algún día yo me convertiré en mortífago, te aseguro que contra mi voluntad… y sé que sabes que "alguien como yo" no tiene derecho a tener voluntad. Pero estoy aquí, contra la _voluntad_de muchas personas, diciéndote lo que siento, y sin esperar que entiendas mi posición y quieras estar conmigo. Sino que simplemente porque no soporto seguir con estos insultos periódicos. Sé que te hieren. Y lo sé, porque precisamente sé… que tú me quieres.

Hermione seguía sin palabras. El discurso de Malfoy había sido extenuante. Se quedó quieta, y no reaccionó hasta que se dio cuenta de que Malfoy caminaba hacia la salida.

-Draco… - Dijo tímidamente mientras se acercaba a él. No sabía que agregar. ¿Qué cosa se puede decir después de algo así?

Entonces, ella lo supo, se puso de puntitas, sin atreverse a abrazarse de su cuello, y le besó suavemente en la mejilla. Sus cuerpos estaban distanciados, unidos únicamente por los labios de la castaña apoyados en la mejilla pálida del ojigris.

-Si vas a besarme, no lo hagas ahí. – Dijo él mientras sujetaba su cara suavemente entre sus grandes manos y se acercaba despacio a la boca de la chica.

Se besaron, y Hermione poco a poco fue subiendo sus manos hasta entrelazarse en la nuca de Draco (como había visto en algunas películas), y él atrapó a Hermione desde la cintura. Enviando a su lengua a explorar la inexperta boca de la chica.

Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Rubio y castaña.

Libro con patas y Hielo andante

Vaya combinación.

* * *

**Que tal?**

**Bueno, simplemente espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Sobre todo a "Draco bipolar". Me encantan esos términos para describirlo, "Draco Bipolar", "Hielo andante", etc.**

**Bueno, que sean muy felices en... lo que les queda de vida... (no es que les esté deseando la muerte, sino que simplemente... ah olvidenlo)**

**Dejen reviewwws! si lo odia.. me encantaría recibir críticas**

**Si les gusta.. también quiero reviews :)**

**Graciias**

**Lizz **


End file.
